


Prompt: Hanahaki AU

by MinYoonKookie



Category: bts, jungkook - Fandom, sugakookie - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoonKookie/pseuds/MinYoonKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanahaki Disease ~ an illness born from one sided love. The victim coughs up petals and flowers. It may be removed by surgery, but the feelings go away with the petals. It may also be cured when the love is requited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Hanahaki AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hanahaki au  
> Requested By A Friend on Tumblr: @dark-jewel-mist

He stared at the ceiling. Tears trailing down his cheeks onto the pillow. The pain was almost unbearable. Flowers surrounded him. Hibiscus syriacus. They were yellow tipped white stamens. Pink in colour, sometimes white. Ironic really. They meant eternity. Even though there was a bin beside him it hurt too much to move. A knock on the door made him groan. Jin entered, "Hey Kookie. How are you feeling?" Jin and Taehyung were the only two who knew about his condition. Jungkook's voice was raspy, "I'm fine hyung. Where is he?" Jin sighed. Even though the boy was practically on his death bed he still thought of others. Jin smiled softly, "He's in the studio." Jungkook looked at him almost pleadingly, "Hyung, will you make sure he eats and takes a rest." Jin nodded. He took a deep breath, "So have you decided?" Jungkook nodded, "I'll do it I'll take the operation." Jin knew Jungkook believed no matter what that he didn't love him, that he loved Jimin. It wasn't hard to see why though. Yoongi always did have a soft spot when it came to Chim Chim. Jin hesitated, "Are you sure?" Jungkook tried to smile encouragingly, "I'd rather let him love someone else without having to endure the pain of not having him. I can support him than fully." Jin knew they would have to get him the operation soon. He was getting worse and it was harder to hide it between and after performances. Jin had told the others he was just sick. It would pass and he just must have plenty of rest. Taehyung had walked on him puking once and wasn't entirely sure what was happening. Who would? But he had stayed by his side through it all. They came up with the plan to go to the hospital in two days on their day off. Everyone else would most likely catch up on missed sleep. However fate had other plans. He woke in the middle of the night and just about made it to the bathroom before coughing up more petals. Taehyung heard and went to comfort. However it seemed his condition was worse. He was sweating like crazy and could barely keep his eyes open. Taehyung in a panic shouted for Jin who rushed in. He immediately called for an ambulance. Namjoon, Jimin and Hoseok had heard the commotion and we're all standing wide eyed at the sight. All Jungkook could recall was flashing lights and Jin's voice soothing him before passing out. He woke staring at a white ceiling. White walls around him. A basin placed beside him. They hadn't operated yet as they had not received permission from Jungkook himself. He than realised his hand was trapped in another's. Eyes trailing up the arm attached he was supposed to find it was him. Min Yoongi. The person he had fallen hopelessly for but had not been caught. He admired the older's features as he slept. No one would ever be as beautiful in his mind as Yoongi. He squeezed his hand hoping it was enough to wake him. It seemed it was as the older's eyes met his. To Jungkook's surprise they were puffy and red. Jungkook reached out and wiped a tear away. His voice cracked, "H-hyung?" Yoongi checked to see if the younger was okay, "Kookie? You're awake? God. You scared the hell out of me you brat!" Jungkook looked down, "W-where's everyone?" Yoongi sighed, "I asked to have some time alone." Jungkook wasn't following, "Why?" Yoongi brought his hand to Jungkook's face raising his chin to make eye contact, "So I can tell you you're an idiot. Why didn't you tell the rest of us what was wrong? Why didn't you tell me you love me? That you were in love with me? I've spent weeks coming up with ideas with the help of Jimin on how to tell you. I thought you and Tae were together. You two always were closer. Oh god if I had known the truth I could have told you. Jungkook I love you. I live you so damn much. So don't you dare go for that operation. Don't you dare lose those feelings for me because I am not giving up on you, on us. From now on you will let me love you and you'll get better." Jungkook had tears in his eyes, "Is that a promise hyung?" Yoongi brought their foreheads to rest against each other, "That's a promise." Yoongi gave him a sweet kiss before the five other idiots barged in. Jin smiled at the two, "So I'm taking it you will not have the operation?"


End file.
